fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Tsukikage
}} Yui Tsukikage (ユキ・ツキケージ Tsukikage Yui) is an independent mage. She is always around her brother, Arato Tsukikage and never leaves his side. Despite Arato's constant bullying and mistreatment towards Yui, she still loves him dearly and would do anything to protect him. She is known as the Princess of the Stars (Hoshi no ōjo) due to her mastery over the use of Lunar Magic, a type of magic that allows Yui to control aspects of space such as the moon and the stars. Appearance Yui has very long, straight, blonde hair that reaches down to her knees with a small ahoge; large ocean blue eyes; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She wears a sailor-type outfit with a white top and a grey skirt with a yellow hem. She wears black boots that reach her thighs and yellow socks that reach just above the boots. She usually has a white bow and seems to be attached to it, as she gets very upset whenever she forgets or misplaces it. Yui also wears a yellow tie that reaches her waist. She loves idols so much, she wears a headpiece with a microphone on it that she absolutely adores as it was given to her by her parents before they died. When her headpiece was shattered by Arato during her kidnapping, she replaced it with a necklace with a key on it. After Yui and Arato made amends, Yui vowed to be strong and to stop crying and relying on her brother. To prove her newfound maturity, Yui cut her hair down. She now wears her hairclips in an 'X' position and her bow is on the top of her head rather than the back. Personality Yui Tsukikage is generally a sweet, naive, innocent and dimwitted person. Her calm and friendly personality heavily contrasts with that of her brother, Arato, who is a tsundere and is much more harsh and arrogant. Yui is often overshadowed and compared with her older twin brother, Arato, because she does not seem to stop him when he hogs the attention due to her timid and kind nature. She is an air-headed and clumsy person who lacks. She is also a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to wake her up. Unlike Arato, who us rather weak in terms of cooking and other household chores, Yui is fairly good at cooking and excels in those things. She's also a huge crybaby and dislikes being in public. Yui, unlike her older brother, is very shy and timid. However, she is very kindhearted and enjoys helping people. She also becomes less shy around people she knows, and can even be snarky at times whenever her big brother says something that's not understandable. Even so, she looks up to and respects him dearly. She's very aware of her smallness of both personality and body, and her hatred for showing her body off reveals that she is self-conscious of her petite frame. She is also a very talented singer, and aspires to become an idol singer. Yui expresses a secret desire to be equal to her brother rather than relying on him all the time, and takes up singing in order to do so. However, losing her magic doesn't dishearten her and only serves to make her try even harder for Arato's sake. Even though Arato hid his true purpose from her, Yui followed him without protest and despite temporariy losing her magic only expresses gratitude toward her brother for everything he did for her. History When Yui was a child, she lived happily with her father. Sharing her father's love for stars, she visited observatories her whole life. However, her father disappeared mysteriously while searching for the Galaxy Rod in France, causing a small rift between Yui and her brother Arato. Arato had become harsh and secretive, while Yui was the same timid girl as always. As time went on, Yui was taught Sky Dragon Slayer magic due to her proficiency in Magic. Arato got extremely jealous and started to bully Yui for her magic, shaming her for it and calling her a nerd. Eventually, Arato learned magic of his own, and he begun to continuously challenge Yui to fights to try and beat her and make her feel bad, though he never won, which enraged him. Yui became aware of this and started to decline the fight requests, making up excuses so she wouldn't seem horrible. Arato eventually gave up on fighting her, much to Yui's relief. Yui and Arato grew further and further apart over time, much to Yui's anger. Yui loved Arato dearly and one day, she and him restored their relations, though Arato still wasn't interested. Yui had thought about joining the Mermaid Heel guild, but upon being guilt tripped by her brother into staying, she went back on her decision. One day, Yui and her brother were out at the park when her brother got into a fight with another boy. Yui desperately tried to stop them and ended up getting fatally injured when she was hit by Arato's Eternal Thunder spell and knocked unconscious. Despite Arato's desperate attempts to wake her up, Yui didn't open her eyes. Arato began to cry and sob, begging for Yui to wake up. Yui eventually woke up. Arato and Yui made amends and promised to always stay together forever. Yui and Arato then went on to form a team and later, a guild called Rabbit's Heart. Magic and Abilities Sky Magic: Lightning Magic: Enchantments: Equipment Galaxy Rod: Excalibur: